to get to this fairytale ending
by gooseberrie
Summary: 'you don't even notice her until she walks right up to you and shakes up everything you knew because christ, has she changed.' Kurt/Rachel. 6th in a series of freeverses.


_um...yeah. about this little baby, which was supposed to be about 500 words and turned into more than double that. sorry, but it just had a mind of it's own, and since this is one of my favourite pairings in this little group of 12, i hope you can look past the length and enjoy it anyway? this one has the most plot of them all, i'd say... and yes, *drumroll*... it is **kurt x rachel**. the pairing was requested by **Juliet Hummel-Anderson**, and although i wasn't originally planning on writing it, i couldn't resist - it's my favourite crack!pairing. also, please don't leave flames about how kurt is gay - trust me, i know that and generally prefer him that way, but give me poetic licence for the sake of the story, okay? anyway, i will now shut up, and let you read in peace. :)_

_spoilers:__ 2.06 (Never Been Kissed) for the existence of blaine, otherwise, it's actually all AU and spoiler-free!_

_disclaimer:__ i don't own glee. never have, never will. i'm just playing in ryan murphy's sandbox. _

* * *

><p>[<em>now<em>]

the things life likes to _throw _at us

{**they are **_**so, so **_**different**}

_some good_

some bad

.:some are the most _un_expected:.

**but manage to be the b e s t at the same time**

-_rachelberry_-

she is one of the last _kind_

(it's _funny_, because **five **years ago)

**you **would never have imagined yourself

^in _this _situation^

/_beautiful_girl in a whitedress/

[walking towards **you **down the aisle]

:but now you are here:

_you wouldn't want to be anywhere else_

**.o0o.**

[_before_]

**you never used to be able to s t a n d her**

{her _abrasive _personality}

-and her ridiculous sense of fashion-

*_but recently_*

.:you've formed this odd **friendship**:.

you t o l e r a t e each other

because (_as she so wisely said, once_) you're

**m o r e alike**

_than you'd care to admit._

/**ever since you were small**/

+you've both wanted the same things+

{**new york**, _bright lights_, f a m e}

(sights set _high_)

-and you both have this-

**burning**, _fiery_ love of p e r f o r m i n g

^so maybe, because of all t h a t^

_when you look at __**each other**_

with **shining** eyes

{as you _toss _your graduation hats}

.:you _feel_ this **c o n n e c t i o n**:.

(_knowledge that you're __both__ going to_)

**-get o u t of here, b e something-**

/_so you give in and smile at her_/

:she **beams** back at you:

(and you _b l a m e _the surge of happiness afterwards)

^**on the way blaine's hands curl in your hair as he kisses you**^

**.o0o.**

[_during_]

**after h i g h school**

_**-despite **__being in the same __**city-**_

you lose contact

.:_immerse yourself in work_:.

(and, of course, that was what led to – well,)

'_Kurt, this is it, you know. I'm walking out this door and I'm not coming back._'

'_I always thought we were the ones who were going to __**work**__ after school.'_

**god, that hurt.**

{watching him leave everything you_ had_}

.:and **knowing** it was _you_r fault:.

-so, of course-

you lose contact with _pretty much_ **every**one

_immerse yourself _over your head _in work_

(until it's too **much**)

**.o0o.**

[_still during_]

_what __**he **__said about _not coming back

(that **definitely** wasn't a lie)

_because you see him_

.:in this l i t t l e coffee shop:.

{you used to come here together}

/**he ignores you, doesn't even glance back**/

-but you're _frozen_, staring after **him**-

|you don't even n o t i c e her|

_until she walks right up to you_

*bright smile, glittering eyes*

'_Kurt Hummel!'_

and shakes up everything you knew

because _christ, has she changed._

^she's **cut** her hair differently^

-just the _right_ amount of make-up-

**&& **what looks like a _c h a n e l _dress** &&**

now you realise you've been staring

**so you **_**force **_**your mouth open**

'_Rachel?'_

**buy her a coffee **(_no, no, it's on me_)**, sit down**

and catch up on five years' worth of memories

**.o0o.**

[_**still**__ during_]

{they become regular, these coffee **dates**}

/_and you don't let yourself remember_/

(that **this** is how things started with **him**)

/_no, you don't let yourself remember_/

-**you just let yourself dissolve**-

^into her big chocolate eyes^

(_but quietly remind yourself_)

.:**you're gay**, and you _definitely_, definitely aren't _falling in love with_:.

-_rachelberry-_

however wonderful **she **is, though,

(even **she** can't stop you from your addictive tendencies)

{**and by now, you're certain that you're addicted to work**}

/_so when you faint during rehearsal_/

-because you haven't been e a t i n g since you got this new role-

**she **is the o n e who picks you up

.:listens to you cry about losing the part, and:.

'_Kurt, I think I should move in, so I can help to make sure you're taking care of yourself.'_

(**you tell yourself not to look too eager**)

'_Well... alright, then. And Rachel? ...Thank you.'_

**thank you for helping me.**

thank you for _saving me_.

**.o0o.**

[_still__ during_]

'_Kurt, would it be ok if Mercedes came to visit?_'

**you remember a time when 'cedes was your best friend.**

you haven't seen her since **he** left you

_/then you look at __**her**__/_

*glittering eyes, but she's wringing her hands*

.:_like you could actually say no to her_:.

'_Sure, Rach.'_

when mercedes arrives, it's funny, but it's almost as though

**no time has passed**

_because she acts exactly the same as she did __**six years ago**_

(later, you realise it was probably rach who told her to be like that)

{_and you find that you're not very surprised_}

.:it's wednesday morning:.

and **mercedes **is watching with a smile on her face

-as _you_ and **rach **argue-

(_why can't you go get the milk? _**i'm tired!**)

^and once **she**'s left to get milk (you always were _good_ at per**suas**ion)^

'cedes looks at you

**&&**says**&&**

'_So, when are you actually gonna get your shit together and ask her out?'_

you choke on your herbal tea.

**.o0o.**

[_still__ during (it's a __**long**__ story)_]

-after 'cedes leaves-

_**you've got one of your best friends back**_

_and perhaps that gave you courage_

/**because you go to rach's next show**/

.:_with a plan in your head_:.

(**she **_gives her a l l, as usual, and she's_ **stunning**)

so you _run_ backstage

{**refuse to go back now**}

(_when she pulls you in for a hug, instead of bringing your head down to the side_)

-you go straight in and-

_**kiss the girl**_

{_and it's amazing, wonderful, perfect, and_}

_so much better than you could ever have wished for_

.:**there are fireworks**:.

-and she tastes like sunshine and strawberries and _rachel_-

**and the most important thing is that **_**she's kissing you back**_**.**

**.o0o.**

[_after (__**finally**__)_]

(of course, there are **bumps**.)

{_her over-powering personality, still intact after all these years_}

.:**your sexuality, because honestly, it's all a big mess right now**:.

/and following that, the press, because you are _the_ most famous gay actor right now/

(yes, there are **bumps.**)

-_but it wouldn't be a real relationship without them, would it?_-

**you like to think it shows how far you've come**

that **he **comes to your wedding

(_holding sam's hand_)

**&&**gives you a smile**&&**

_that you can return without it feeling forced_

*you tear your face away from him*

.:and look instead at the:.

/_beautiful_girl in a whitedress/

[_gliding _towards **you** down the aisle]

{it's taken a **long, **_weird_, screwed-up story}

-to get to this _**fairytale ending**_-

: but now you are here:

_you wouldn't want to be anywhere else._

* * *

><p><em>so... about the angsty klaine break-up... don't kill me! trust me, it hurt so much to write it, but i had to! also, at least i made blaine happy (i hope you all caught the hint of blam at the end there!). so, if you loved it, hated it... please review and tell me your thoughts! :)<em>


End file.
